hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics
Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics was a Saturday morning cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera for ABC in 1977. A parody of the Olympic Games, the cartoon featured three teams of H-B characters: the Yogi Yahooeys, led by Yogi Bear and Boo Boo; the Scooby Doobies, led by Scooby-Doo and Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, and the Really Rottens, led by Mumbly and Dread Baron. Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf acted as commentators. In January 2010, Warner Home Video released a DVD set of the first four episodes of the series. Premise The sporting competitions that the characters would be called upon to perform in would often be comical and offbeat versions of Olympic sports and scavenger hunts. Each segment took place in a different location somewhere on the Earth, including excursions to Africa, Italy, Canada, Washington D.C., and even the North Pole. The final episode, however, had events occurred on the Moon as a climactic ending after a rocket race to the moon was held as the previous event. Each episode was presented in a format similar to an Olympic television broadcast, with hosting/announcing duties and color commentary provided by Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf from the It's the Wolf segments of The Cattanooga Cats (though unlike It's the Wolf, Mildew was no longer voiced by Paul Lynde; he is now voiced by John Stephenson). Non-competing Hanna-Barbera characters such as Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Jabberjaw and Peter Potamus made appearances as guest announcers and judges. Since the show was airing on ABC, Snagglepuss and Mildew wore the then-traditional yellow jackets of ABC Sports announcers. The Laff-A-Lympics competition was based upon a point system. Various events were worth a certain point total for the first, second, and third place winners (usually 25, 15, and 10 respectively, but the last event usually was worth either double points or a larger point bonus for the winner), and the team that had the most points by the end of the half-hour—usually the Scooby Doobies or Yogi Yahooeys—was declared the winner and received the gold medal. Points could also be subtracted for treachery and sabotage, which were the specialties of the villainous Really Rottens team. The "good guy" teams, the Scooby Doobies and the Yogi Yahooeys, were good friends and their respective team members gladly helped each other whenever they got into a jam. The Really Rottens, however, always cheated and pulled dirty tricks—and ultimately they would wind up the losers in most episodes. Much like Dick Dastardly typically the Really Rottens would be just on the verge of winning, before they would make a fatal error at the very end that allowed one of the other two teams to end up at the top. Occasionally, though, the Rottens' cheating technique wouldn't actually be against the rules, with them actually winning in a few episodes (there was even one episode where they won through sheer chance). The final episode, climaxing on the moon, was a three-way tie. Broadcasting Only one complete season of Laff-A-Lympics episodes were produced, with eight new episodes combined with reruns for the second season of Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (billed as Scooby's All-Stars). When it premiered in the fall of 1977, the series consisted of several segments, including "Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels" (which led off the two-hour program and later was spun off onto its own half-hour show), "Scooby-Doo" and "Dynomutt" (both of which featured a small number of newly-produced segments alongside repeated segments from earlier seasons) and the "Laff-A-Lympics" segments themselves. The show resurfaced in 1980 as a half-hour series on its own (sans the "Captain Caveman," "Scooby-Doo" and "Dynomutt" cartoons) and titled Scooby's Laff-A-Lympics, and was rerun at various other points during the 1980s on ABC. It has also been frequently re-run in later years as Laff-A-Lympics on USA Cartoon Express, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Teams The Scooby Doobies This team drew mainly from the 1970s Hanna-Barbera cartoons, particularly the "mystery-solving" series derived from Scooby-Doo, whose titular character served as team captain. The early production art for the series showed Jeannie and Josie and the Pussycats as members of the "Scooby Doobies" team, but legal problems with Columbia Pictures Television, Screen Gems' successor, prevented it. Hanna-Barbera owned Babu, but Columbia controlled all rights to Jeannie's image. As a result, Babu appeared alone as a member of the "Scooby Doobies". Among its members are: The Yogi Yahooeys This team drew mainly from the 1950s and 1960s Hanna-Barbera cartoons and is the only team made up completely of anthropomorphic animals. Grape Ape is the only post-1962 character in the line-up. Among its members are: The Really Rottens This team is composed of villainous characters. With the exception of Mumbly, all of the members are original characters, many of whom are based on various characters that appeared in cartoons and comics prior to Laff-A-Lympic''s. Although the Dalton Brothers appeared in 1950s and 1960s shorts, these particular three characters were new. Before ''Laff-a-Lympics, Mumbly was a heroic detective rather than a villain on his original show. After the character's revision as the villainous team leader, he remained a villain in Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose, which was also Dread Baron's only other role. Among its members are: Other characters * Snagglepuss (voiced by Daws Butler) * Mildew Wolf (voiced by John Stephenson) * Fred Flintstone (voiced by Alan Reed) * Barney Rubble (voiced by Mel Blanc) * Jabberjaw (voiced by Frank Welker) * Peter Potamus * The show's Announcer (voiced by Don Messick) Episodes ''Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-lympics'' (1978-79) ''Scooby's All-Stars'' (1978-79) Overall standings: The Scooby Doobies 14 wins, The Yogi Yahooeys 7 wins, The Really Rottens 2 wins and 1 three way tie. References Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Yogi Bear Category:Hanna-Barbera Shows Category:ABC shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Boomerang Category:CBS shows Category:Cartoon network shows